Various online games require troubleshooting from the game administrators. A common method of troubleshooting is providing online forums for a player to share and read information about issues common to the on-line game. Another method of troubleshooting allows an administrative panel that runs on the internet to troubleshoot a game through communication with the player. These methods make it difficult understand completely what the player's issues are.